1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for producing a higher quality electromyographic signal from signals obtained with an array of electrodes, in which the electrode-sensed signals are corrected through implementation of a weighting function.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The physiological mechanisms which generate myoelectrical activity when a muscle contracts have been known and understood for long time. In particular, how to record electromyographic signals from muscles through an array of electrodes is a well theoretically described topic in physiology.
Although the theoretical understanding is impressive, the bio-physiological application of this theory is, in practice, still partly deficient. As of today, there is known only one standardized and automatic processing system taking into consideration factors such as electrode filtering due to changes in the position of the array of electrodes relative to the center of the electrically active region of the muscle. Application of this technique includes limitations as to its adaptability to changes in inter-electrode distance and does not optimize the use of signals available along the electrode array with varying anatomy and inter-electrode distance.
Also, the prior art technology fails to provide for full correction of the signals obtained from electrodes of the array that are not symmetrically positioned with respect to the center of the electrically active region of the muscle.